


Closure

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Violence, Suomi | Finnish, lievää väkivaltaa, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Peter sylkäisi maahan. "Tiedätkö, kuinka monena yönä ojentelin sormiani hänen kurkulleen?"FanFic100-haasteeseen: 3. Loppu
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429
Kudos: 1





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on kirjoitettu Finin Lyrics Wheel 5 -haasteeseen, lyriikat olivat: Ultra bra — Kaunis ja ylpee. Teki kovasti mieli kirjoittaa Luciuksesta, mutta angstasin liian suoraa tulkintaa lyriikoista. Ficin nimeksi jäi työnimi, sillä en osannut suomentaa sitä.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Matohäntä, vahdi häntä", Voldemort sihahti ja poistui huoneesta viitanliepeet lepattaen.

Peter kumarsi maahan saakka ja käänsi sitten katseensa nujerrettuun vankiin. Hän päästi pienen hihityksen ja tarttui mustaan, kuivuneen veren tahraamaan tukkaan nykäisten pään ylöspäin. Harryn kalmankalpeat kasvot värähtivät kivusta, mutta hänen silmänsä eivät avautuneet. Ne olivat muurautuneet sinipunaisiksi. Harry lipaisi nenästään noruvaa verivirtaa, ja hänen kurkustaan karkasi karhea äännähdys.

"Voi pientä Potteria", Peter ilkkui. "Et saanutkaan yhtä helppoa loppua kuin isäsi."

Harryn hartiat nytkähtivät, aivan kuin hän olisi yrittänyt saada käsiään irti punoksesta. Yritys oli kuitenkin turha, siitä Peter oli pitänyt huolen. Hän lipaisi taas huuliaan.

"Tiedätkös, Potter", Peter jatkoi yksinpuheluaan ja pyyhkäisi hopeisella kädellään Harryn poskea, "olen iloinen että saamme jakaa tämän hetken."

Peter nyppäsi hetken mielijohteesta tukun Harryn ripsiä kiiltävien sormiensa väliin. Pojasta lähtevä parahdus oli palkitseva, ja Peter suorastaan hyppeli päästäessään tämän pään valahtamaan takaisin rinnalle. Hän varmisti, ettei Potter ollut menettänyt tajuntaansa, ja keskittyi sitten tuijottamaan ripsikimppua.

"Sitä sanotaan, että jos poimii ripsen ja puhaltaa sen ilmaan, saa toivoa jotain. Minulla on tässä melko monta toivetta käsillä, mutta tiedätkö mitä? En aio käyttää niistä yhtään, sillä minun ei tarvitse!"

Peter pyyhkäisi sylkipisaroita suupielestään ja istahti lattialle Harryn eteen.

"Olen saanut kaiken, mitä olen koskaan halunnut. Ja siitä saan kiittää pitkälti sinun isääsi."

Harry kuuli Peterin äänen epäselvänä mökellyksenä, kuin kalvon takaa. Pää tuntui raskaalta liikuttaa, mutta asennon vaihtaminen paransi kuitenkin kuuluvuutta — hänen täytyi saada kuulla mitä Peter selitti. Hän siristeli silmiään auki ja kirahti, kun otsanahkan rypistyminen avasi tuoreen haavan vuotamaan. Jäljellejääneet ripset liimaantuivat verkoksi, eivätkä antaneet luomien avautua kunnolla. Peterin ruokoton hahmo näkyi sumeana, mutta Harry erotti silti haltioituneen ilmeen harmailla kasvoilla.

"Sinun isäsi antoi minulle mahdollisuuden saada kaiken mitä halusin. Aivan kaiken. Mutta hän oli heikko ja myötätuntoinen eikä siksi päässyt koskaan niin pitkälle kuin minä. Hänen alituinen alentuva katseensa..." Peter sylkäisi maahan. "Tiedätkö, kuinka monena yönä ojentelin sormiani hänen kurkulleen? Olisin halunnut puristaa niin kauan, että hän olisi anellut armoa. Minulta!"

Peter nousi seisomaan ja ojensi hopeista kättään Harryn nenän eteen.

"Ja katso mikä minusta on tullut!"

Kylmä sormi hipaisi Harryn otsaa ja kulki hänen nenänvarttaan pitkin.

"Katso, mitä mestarini jalomielisesti minulle antoi", Peter kuiskasi liikuttuneena. Hän ihaili kätensä soljuvaa kiiltoa ja koukisteli sormiaan. Kauniita sormiaan. Sitten hänen katseensa siirtyi Potteriin, joka kyyhötti puoli-istuvassa asennossa kylmällä lattialla.

"Sinä olet samanlainen kuin isäsi. Ellet olisi armahtanut minua, et olisi nyt tässä. Se oli sinun virheesi", Peter sanoi vakaasti.

"Minä... säästin..." Harry korisi vaivalloisesti. Hänen kurkunpäänsä oli murtunut Matohännän rusentavasta lyönnistä.

"Niin säästit. Mitä, luuletko että minä puolestani säästäisin sinun henkesi?" Peterin kimeä nauru kaikui paljailta seiniltä. "Potter, Potter, Potter. Jos meillä olisi aikaa, kertoisin sinulle mielelläni, miten tämä maailma toimii. Mutta nyt se on jo liian myöhäistä."

"Matohäntä!" Oven takaa kuului Voldemortin ääni. "Tuo Potter tänne."

"Kyllä, herra." Peterin ääni tihkui nöyryyttä.

"Mukavaa, että ehdimme keskustella", hän kuiskasi Harryn korvaan ja irrotti tämän kahleista.

Harryn päässä räjähti, kun hänen ruhjotut jalkansa laahasivat maata. Peterin keinotekoinen käsi puristi järkkymättä hänen käsivarttaan, mutta hän koetti siitä huolimatta riuhtaista itseään irti. Ote ei kuitenkaan heltynyt, joten olkapää muljahti paikoiltaan tarjoten Harrylle armeliaan tajuttomuuden. Peter huomasi Potterin veltostuvan ja hymähti itsekseen. Tajuttomuutta ei kestäisi kauaa. Kuten ei pojan elämääkään.

Peter suoristi selkänsä ja raahasi Potterin keskelle kuolonsyöjien piiriä. Hän oli toimittanut tehtävänsä, kuten kunnon alaisen kuuluikin. Mestari olisi tyytyväinen.


End file.
